Chaos On Coruscant
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Beware of crazy antics, complete randomness, and utter chaos that lies within. Ahsoka has OCD, Obi-Wan is afraid of the color pink, Anakin is a candyoholic and so much more...Set during the Clone Wars only R&R please
1. Randomly Flying Objects

**Chaos On Coruscant**

**Summary:** Beware of crazy antics, complete randomness, and utter chaos that lies within. Ahsoka has OCD, Obi-Wan is afraid of the color pink, Anakin is a candyoholic and so much more…

**Author's Note:** First things first, this is a _humor/parody _fic that is _not meant to be taken seriously._ It will replace _Fragments of Loyalty_ and, possibly, _The Random Menace_, though not likely the latter. The chapters alternate between the _Clone Wars_ and the _Galactic Civil War_ with characters that are in both the prequel trilogy and the original trilogy.

Each chapter will have a setting that is mentioned at the very beginning of the chapter, the key is as follows; CW means the Clone Wars and GCW means the Galactic Civil War. I hope that you enjoy this _parody_ fic that is _not meant to be taken seriously_ and reviews are much appreciated, even if the first few chapters aren't that funny.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does and I never will. Anything else that is used in this story that is, or similar to, real life events or products, past or present, is not mine and I do NOT own them. I will only say this once and I will not repeat this in later chapters._

**Chapter 1**

**Randomly Flying Objects**

**

* * *

**

_CW_

**

* * *

**

Anakin Skywalker was sleeping, dreaming about a fantasy world made completely of candy; waterfalls of chocolate, fields of skittles, trees dotted with M&M leaves and big lollipops that can be mistaken for tree-flowers. He was in heaven and he loved being surrounded by so much candy, that is until his alarm starting blaring loudly in his ear.

"Ah, shut that dang thing off," Anakin protested loudly, unwillingly to wake up and he immediately rolled onto his side before covering his ears with his pillow.

"Come on, Master, wake up. It's almost 0900 hours," Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, said cheerfully, pulling the pillow off of Anakin's face and Anakin glowered angrily before burying his face into his second pillow, even as Ahsoka used the Force to wave open the shutters of his room, sending rays of blinding sunlight into Anakin's eyes.

"Ah come on," Anakin complained sitting up and glaring at his Padawan. "You know better than to wake me up this early."

"It's not that early, master," Ahsoka protested.

"When you're an evening person, this _is _early. Gee, at least get me some coffee and some candy so that I can wake up," Anakin muttered throwing his covers off and swinging his legs off of his bed.

"Oh my Stars, don't do that! You're going to disorganize your floor," Ahsoka fretted, picking Anakin's sheets and blankets off of the floor and starting to fold them systematically and very slowly.

"Will you just forget about those and got get me some candy?"

"No way, master. If I just leave them on the floor then the entire room will look shambly."

Anakin raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "Shambly? Is that even a word?" he asked curiously.

"It is now, master, I just created it," Ahsoka said, continuing to fold the sheets and blankets. After she folded the sheets and blankets, she placed them on the bed and gazed around, the fluorescent lights illuminated the room and allowed her to see the chaotic mess that was around her.

She frowned before starting to pick up stray datapads and holovids and stacking them on Anakin's desk, going from one place to another and picking up random things before putting them in their place.

"What are you doing?" Anakin protested.

"Your mess is a mess," Ahsoka replied.

"It's not a mess, it's an organized chaos."

"Those words contradict each other, Master," Ahsoka pointed out as she continued to organize Anakin's room and Anakin sighed before making his way out of the room and into the kitchen area of the apartment he shared with his Padawan in the Jedi Temple.

When he reached the kitchen, he immediately started looking through the stores for the candy he hide within. He found bags upon bags of candy and picked up a back of Hershey's kisses before opening them up and starting to eat them as he walked around the kitchen, looking for something to wash the chocolate down.

Ahsoka came out of his bedroom as Anakin picked up a bottle of wine and took a small sip out of it. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Man, this room is a mess too," she exclaimed and started to organize the living area and the kitchen of the apartment.

"Do you mind?" Anakin asked stepping back as his Togruta Padawan rushed past him to place some dishes near the automatic dish cleaner in the sink. She ignored him and ran past him before grabbing a mop and some cleaning soap and started to mop the floor.

"Gee, couldn't you have waited until I left?" Anakin complained stepping around Ahsoka to get onto the carpeted floor of the apartment.

"It's too dirty to put off, Master," Ahsoka replied continuing to mop the floor.

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward and sighed before making his way out of the apartment, leaving his Padawan to continue to clean their apartment.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was lying in a meditative trance when a knock sounded at his door and his eyes flickered open. He sighed before pushing himself to his feet and making his way to the door before pressing the door release button, to reveal Anakin standing in the doorway with a bag of skittles in his hands.

"I thought you only had Kisses in your room," he asked raising an eyebrow.

Anakin shrugged. "I stole these from the Temple's kitchens," he replied. "So do you want to go spar or something?"

"Where's your Padawan?'

Anakin grimaced. "Cleaning our apartment," he replied.

"You should try and keep your apartment cleaner and then you wouldn't have to worry about Ahsoka cleaning it every waking minute," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Master, even when the apartment is spotless she still finds a speck of dirt and insists on cleaning the entire area," Anakin replied with a shrug.

Obi-Wan sighed. "OCD. Luminara has it and Qui-Gon did as well, it was rather annoying to live with," he said.

"I beat it was. Come on, Master. Let's go so that I can kick your butt in a lightsaber duel."

Obi-Wan snorted. "You haven't been able to beat me yet, _Padawan_," he said.

Anakin laughed good-humoredly before leading the way toward the training room and Obi-Wan, with a small chuckle, followed him.

* * *

Mace Windu quietly walked through the cafeteria of the Jedi Temple, picking up the small containers of salt and unscrewing the lids partially before placing them down again. There were about twenty or so tables in the cafeteria but Mace has been up since 1 A.M working on this prank and he was almost done.

He made his way to the last table and picked up the salt container before unscrewing the lid partially and placing the container back on the table. The Korun Jedi Master smiled, which was a rare occurrence for him, and made his way quietly out of the cafeteria.

As he walked, he spotted Barriss Offee, Luminara's Padawan, walking toward the cafeteria, yawning and taking a sip of her caf as she walked. "Hello Master Windu," the Mirilian greeted him as she made her way past him.

"Good morning, Padawan Offee," Mace replied, his face once again as expressionless as it usually is. He chuckled slightly the instant he got out of earshot of the Padawan before he skipped away through the hallways of the Jedi Temple.

As he made his way past one of the refreshers, a loud explosions jarred his ears and sent him flying into the nearby wall. When the smoke cleared, Mace noticed that the entire refresher was gone and there was this _huge_ gaping hole where the refresher once stood with Yoda, laughing, standing in the middle of it, getting ready to lit another firecracker.

"What the Force are you doing, Master Yoda?" Mace exclaimed.

Yoda grinned. "Hee, hee, hee, hee," he said tossing the firecracker through the hole in the wall and watching it, laughing gleefully, as it exploded and sparks of fire rained down on the city-planet below.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was bored, bored out of his mind, so bored that he couldn't even think of a word to describe how bored he was. The Chancellor was sitting idly in his chair with his legs resting on the desk in front of him and his eyes locked on the ceiling above his head as he counted the tiles of the ceiling.

"Six….seven…what comes after seven? One…two…three…four…" Palpatine mumbled. A loud crash sounded and shattered shards of glass came flying in, followed by a large toilet and a spray of water, came through the shattered window.

"Ah!" Palpatine screamed falling over his chair in an attempt to get away from the water as it splashed against him. The water sloshed around the floor and Palpatine climbed onto his desk, hugging his knees and starting to rock back and forth as he avoided looking at the water.

He keyed on his comlink. "Pestage, get in here!" He ordered sharply and hoarsely.

The door slide open and Sate Pestage came in, gazing at the toilet with dumbfounded amazement. "What in the world…?" he began.

"No time for that. Get me the heck out of here!" Palpatine screamed so loudly that he jarred Pestage's ears.

"Gee, can you be any louder?" Pestage growled.

"Oh yes I can be louder!" Palpatine screamed even louder than before.

"Shut the heck up!" Pestage yelled back.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Palpatine screamed back at him.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be falling on your butt just like the butthead you are."

"Gee, butthead. That is so unoriginal," Palpatine muttered sarcastically.

"Really? Really? Look in the mirror, that's unoriginal," Pestage muttered.

Palpatine was about to reply when a loud explosion coming from the direction of the Jedi Temple sounded and a kitchen sink came sailing through the shattered window before slamming into Palpatine's head. The Supreme Chancellor was unconscious before his body hit the water that surrounded him.

"Nighty, nighty," Pestage said happily before he jogged away from the Supreme Chancellor's office.

* * *

Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker was happy; even if she did have a freakishly long name. She had just received her shipment of sixteen cases of Dove chocolates and she was in heaven. "Ah, this chocolate is so good," she sighed as she leaned against the back of her couch in her apartment.

"What are you talking about, Mistress Padmé?" See Threepio, Anakin's annoying protocol droid, said waddling over to join the Nabooian Senator as she took another bite of the sweet chocolate.

"Nothing, leave me alone, Threepio," Padmé snapped.

"Gee, something has Mistress Padmé in a pensive mood today, huh?" Threepio said looking at the lamp as if expecting the lamp to reply.

"Who are you talking to?" Padmé asked.

"Charlie," Threepio replied.

"Who's Charlie?"

"The lamp."

"Gee, I always knew he was annoying. I never knew he was crazy too. He must take after my husband," Padmé murmured.

A loud "_I heard that!_' sounded from the direction of the Jedi Temple followed by a loud explosion and Padmé saw a stove fly across the sky before entering Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office.

And a loud "_not again!_" sounded.

"Gee, what's going on in this place?" Padmé muttered before calling Anakin's comlink and, when her husband picked up, she said, "Ani, stop being so destructive."

"It wasn't my fault, it was Yoda's."

"Yeah, yeah, right. Don't lie to…" Padmé broke off as another explosion sounded and another sink went flying into Supreme Chancellor's office.

And a loud "_that was _my_ refresher sink,_" sounded from the Jedi Temple and Padmé recognized Mace's voice.

A high, Force-echoed, screech of "_leave me alone!_" sounded from Palpatine's office.

"Ani, did you blow up another refresher?"

"It wasn't me!" Anakin protested.

"It really wasn't him!" Obi-Wan's voice sounded in the background.

Padmé sighed and started eating more chocolate with Anakin still on the comm and before long all sixteen cases of chocolate were gone. "ANAKIN, I NEED MORE CHOCOLATE!" Padmé screamed.

* * *

Count Dooku wasn't in a good mood and he had a feeling it was because of the most recent lose of his Separatist forces. "Gee, can't anyone do anything right?" He muttered as he paced back and forth on the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_.

"Master, you wanted to see me?" Asajj Ventress asked making her way onto the bridge to join Dooku. Grievous followed her but he tripped and rolled the rest of the way, crashing into Ventress and sending them both sailing into a crew pit, on top of a bunch of droids.

"What did we do?" One of the droids that they landed on protested.

"Oh shut up, you stupid piece of metal," Ventress growled slicing the droid in half with her lightsaber.

"Stop that. Those droids cost money you know," Dooku protested.

"Better a droid than you," Ventress growled. Grievous pushed himself, finally, to his feet only to trip over them again and crashed into Ventress. Ventress glared at Grievous as she pushed him off her. "I outta slice you in half."

"Gee, you need anger management," Grievous muttered.

"You two are idiots, I'm out of here," Ventress muttered walking off.

Dooku blinked. "I didn't say anything," he protested but Ventress had already disappeared down a hallway leading away from the bridge.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 1 and I hoped that you liked it and yes I know it didn't take place solely on Coruscant but I just had to bring the bad guys into it.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: when I change the timeframe of when the story takes place, I will tell you which timeframe it is in, usually at the end of the previous chapter. The next chapter is during the GCW.**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	2. Pranks, Fears and Walking Items Part I

**Blaze: great, now I got to retype this chapter**

**Darth: why?**

**Blaze: the stupid computer kicked me out and then deleted all my work**

**Darth: so that's why you're mad**

**Blaze: (sarcastically) no, that's why I'm as happy as a clam**

**Darth: no need to get sarcastic**

**Blaze: (snorts) here's chapter 2 and I hope that you like the revised version since I lost the other version. Reviews are welcomed and I would greatly appreciated it if I got 30 reviews. **

**Author's Note: I have decided that this story will not be during the original trilogy because it's mostly going to take place on Coruscant. After a certain amount of chapters, I may revert to the original trilogy but from now on, the next several chapters will be during the **_**Clone Wars**_** and because of this change, I am posting two chapters for you today.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pranks, Fears and Walking Items Part I**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were sparring in the Room of a Thousand Fountains within the Jedi Temple when a loud scream of shock and fury echoed throughout the Temple. "What the heck?" The voice screamed and Anakin glanced toward the sound, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What in the world was that?" he asked.

"Who knows? Let's go check it out," Obi-Wan said deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt and Anakin did the same thing before pulling out a bag of Skittles out of his cloak's pocket and starting to eat it.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward as he led the way out of the room with the candyaholic just behind him. "I wonder what that scream could have been," he said.

"To repeat what you just said, who knows?" Anakin replied around a mouthful of Skittles with a shrug. He was eating Skittles by the handful and Obi-Wan wondered why it was that his former Padawan didn't choke on them.

"Anakin, will you _please_ stop speaking with your mouth full?" Obi-Wan said throwing Anakin a long suffering look.

"Is it really that distracting?" Anakin asked, still with his mouth full.

"Yes, it is!"

Anakin grinned.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're not going to stop, are you?" He asked.

"Ah, Master, you know me too well," Anakin replied pouring half the bag of Skittles into his mouth and starting to chew them as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"What's going on in there?" Luminara Unduli asked walking over to join them.

"Oh great, it's the OCD freak," Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan.

"Shush," Obi-Wan snapped quietly back as the three Jedi entered the cafeteria to find Padawans, younglings and Knights scowling darkly while little piles of salt littered the tables, the floors and, in some cases, the heads of the Jedi.

"Skywalker! Did this why did you?" Yoda demanded waddling forward, he happened to be one of the ones who got hit on the head with the salt.

"I didn't do it," Anakin protested.

"Believe you why should we? Switched Obi-Wan's shampoo with pink hair dye, you did."

Obi-Wan tossed Anakin a "you're dead," look.

"That wasn't me, that was Ahsoka," Anakin protested quickly.

"So you're going to blame your Padawan for everything now, are you?" Luminara asked though she was this close to starting to scrub down the entire cafeteria.

"This time, I doubt it was Ahsoka, she has OCD, she wouldn't want to dirty the floor because then she would be sitting there for hours trying to clean it all after the prank was over," Anakin said before adding with a snort, "Besides, this is a beginners' prank. I am way past beginners' level to do something like this."

"So, this who did?" Yoda asked gesturing toward the cafeteria.

"I don't know. Who taught you how to speak?" Anakin asked and was promptly hit in the shin by Yoda's gimer stick.

* * *

Mace walked down the hallways of the Jedi Temple, smiling to himself as he caught the end conversation in the cafeteria. He put on his emotionless face as Anakin stalked out of the cafeteria, nursing his bruised shin. "Made fun of Yoda's speech again, didn't you?" Mace asked.

Anakin muttered a series of curse words in Huttese under his breath.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Mace said falling into step beside the limping Jedi as he made his way toward his apartment.

"Did you want something, Master Windu?" Anakin asked through gritted teeth.

"Actually, yes, I wanted to ask for your help."

Anakin blinked, and blinked again and blinked a third time. He was so in shock that he didn't see where he was walking and ended up walking straight into a wall. "Ow! All right, who put that wall there?" he demanded glaring at thin air. He glanced at Mace before blinking again. "Did I hear you right? Are you actually asking for _my_ help?"

"Well, actually, yes, I am," Mace replied.

Anakin blinked. "I wonder if Tatooine is freezing over," he commented. Seeing Mace's raised eyebrow and confused look, he added, "I told Obi-Wan that the day you ask me for help is the day Tatooine will freeze over."

"That is really unlikely, Skywalker," Mace said. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Who's the target?"

Mace blinked. "How…? I mean, how can you be sure that was what I was going to ask you?" He asked.

Anakin shrugged.

"All right, the target is..." Mace said.

* * *

"In latest weather today, Tatooine was hit by a bizarre blizzard that left the entire planet covered in three inches of snow. No one knows how this miraculous event has occurred but scientists are rushing to Tatooine to discover the source behind this phenomenon," the weather lady said on the HoloNet as Ahsoka scrubbed the carpets of the living area in the apartment she shared with her master.

Ahsoka glanced up. "Snow on Tatooine?" She echoed. "Hmmm, Mace must have asked Anakin for help."

The door slide open and Barriss Offee stalked into the room, muttering a series of curse words under her breath and dusting off particles of salt off of her shoulder.

"Stop that, I just cleaned there," Ahsoka exclaimed picking up the broom and rushing toward where Barriss stood and starting to sweep the fallen salt into a pile before picking up a dust pan and sweeping the salt into the pan.

"Gee, you really have OCD bad," Barriss grumbled.

"What's with you?" Ahsoka asked the Mirialan.

"Someone unscrewed part of the top off of the salt containers and now the entire cafeteria is filled with salt," Barriss replied.

"Oh great, just great, I just cleaned the cafeteria yesterday," Ahsoka exclaimed putting the broom away, tossing the salt into the trash compactor and hurrying out of the room and toward the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan called as the Togruta ran past him.

"No time, there's a mess in the cafeteria," Ahsoka called as she continued to run only to skid on a wet floor, completely missing the 'Caution, Wet Floor' sign that was perched next to the wall. Ahsoka skidded straight into the cafeteria, immediately knocking down Luminara's bucket of soapy water.

"Ah come on, I just refilled that," Luminara exclaimed from where she was mopping up the salt.

"Sorry, Master Unduli, but someone didn't put the 'Caution, Wet Floor' sign in the right place," Ahsoka grumbled getting to her feet. She grabbed the second mop that fell out of the bucket and started to mop up. Cleaning droids begin to move into the Tempe but Luminara and Ahsoka, scowling at them, lashed out with the Force to push the droids out of the cafeteria before they started to clean again.

"Ahsoka, have you seen Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked peering into the cafeteria and avoiding stepping onto the wet tile floor.

"No, I've been too busy cleaning," Ahsoka said through gritted teeth.

"I heard he and Mace disappeared off of Coruscant," Luminara said as she dropped down onto her knees, picked up a sponge and started to scrub down the floors.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Not again," he muttered before he heard his comlink beep. "Maybe, that's Anakin," he said and disappeared out of the cafeteria and Ahsoka and Luminara continued to scrub at the floors.

* * *

Padmé narrowed her eyes as she examined the lower levels of Coruscant and she couldn't help but wonder why the walls were painted pink. She saw Artoo Deetoo, the astromech droid she had given her husband, guiding a speeder with a pink spray can in its' clutch as it whistled happily and sprayed the walls. "That explains it," she muttered out loud before narrowing her eyes. "Now where's that dang chocolate store?"

She walked into a chocolate store and noticed immediately that all the chocolate counters were empty. "Where is all the chocolate?" She demanded of the clerk.

"Aren't you Senator Amidala?" The clerk asked curiously.

"_I want my dang chocolate! Where is it?"_ Padmé screamed at the clerk who immediately shrank back and covered his ears until the Senator finished screaming.

"You bought us out last week, you even bought the new shipments," he protested.

Padmé scowled and stamped out of the shop, trying to slam the door even though it slide closed without her touching it and she stalked down the street to another chocolate shop but she kept hearing the same story. As she left the seventeenth store, she ran into a delivery speeder full of candy and immediately pulled out a blaster before pointing it at the window. "Get out of the speeder. _Get out!_" Padmé screamed

The speeder driver immediately put his hands over his head and climbed out of the speeder. Padmé climbed into the driver's seat of the speeder and quickly flew away rapidly. When she pulled down a pink alley, Artoo again, she shut down the engine and climbed out of the car before she immediately opened the back door and climbed into the high-jacked speeder. She started to search through the car but there was no chocolate among the piles upon piles of candy. She scowled angrily and got out of the delivery speeder. "Free candy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "And I want _CHOCOLATE _as payment!"

Immediately, a bunch of kids, dragging their parents behind them, ran toward the truck and immediately climbed into it. The parents came to a stop in front of Padmé. "We're sorry we can't pay you in chocolate," one of the parents said. "One person bought every single piece of chocolate here on Coruscant as well as on Fondor, Naboo, Corellia, Alderaan, and Yavin IV."

"_I want chocolate!_" She screamed so loud that she shattered the glass on the delivery speeder.

* * *

Anakin and Mace made their way through Count Dooku's flagship, smiling at each other when they noticed that Dooku was so lax with his security system that anyone could waltz right in, destroy anything they wanted to and waltz right out without anyone noticing.

"Now where would Dooku be?" Anakin murmured.

"I haven't the slightest clue. How did you get this information in the first place?" Mace asked glancing at Anakin with a raised eyebrow.

"The Force and Artoo," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"Ah." The two of them crept quietly down the corridor before they headed toward Dooku's private quarters.

"Are you sure his lightsaber will be here?" Mace asked.

Anakin shrugged.

"That really doesn't answer my question, Skywalker."

"Yeah, so?" Anakin said. He pulled out a bag of Hershey's Kisses and started to eat them as he walked.

"What's with you and candy?" Mace demanded.

Anakin shrugged.

"Is that all you do every time I ask you a question?"

Anakin shrugged.

Mace narrowed his dark eyes. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

Anakin shrugged.

"Great, just freaking great," Mace muttered.

Anakin shrugged.

"Hey, that time I didn't even ask a question," Mace protested.

Anakin glanced at him with a mouthful of Kisses. He swallowed them before narrowing his eyes. "Did you say something?" He asked.

Mace had the sudden urge to slam his head against the durasteel walls that surrounded them.

"Let's go find Dooku's lightsaber," Anakin said.

Mace just stared at him.

Anakin laughed before leading the way toward Dooku's quarters. He used the Force to open the door and slipped inside with Mace just behind him. "You got the water pistol?" He asked.

Mace nodded pulling out the water pistol that looked like the handle of a lightsaber. Anakin glanced toward the table that lay next to Dooku's bed and saw a cylindrical handle and they quickly switched the two of them. They hurried out of the quarters when they felt Dooku's presence coming toward them and, chuckling quietly to themselves, left the quarters.

* * *

"I have not seen Senator Amidala since this morning, Master Kenobi," Palpatine said as Obi-Wan examined the Supreme Chancellor who was curled up into a ball on top of his desk. He also noticed that the desk was surrounded by water. "And I can't seem to find Skywalker anywhere."

"He sort of high-jacked a spaceship and hasn't been seen since," Obi-Wan explained.

Palpatine shuddered. "When you find Senator Amidala, will you come back and please get rid of that walking chair? It's really freaking me out!" He said pointing with a shaky hand toward a chair that was leaning against the wall.

"That chair isn't…" Obi-Wan began.

The chair suddenly started to walk in a circle around Palpatine's desk and the door opened up before a lamp walked into the office and started to follow the chair as they walked around Palpatine's desk.

"…Walking? Never mind," Obi-Wan muttered. "I'd better go find Senator Amidala." As he walked out of the office, he muttered, "Things are really crazy around here," under his breath.

He walked toward his speeder before climbing into it, starting it up and flying toward the lower levels of Coruscant, not knowing exactly why he was going there. When he reached the lower levels, he gazed around and noticed everything had a splash of pink on it.

"Calm down, I don't like pink, I don't like pink, calm down, Senator Amidala, focus on finding the Senator," Obi-Wan said closing his eyes and he opened them to find himself looking straight at a big blotch of pink. He shakes his head. "Focus on Senator Amidala, focus on finding her. I wish Artoo was here."

Artoo beeped suddenly flying past in a speeder with a pink paint brush covered with pink paint and See-Threepio running behind him with a can of pink paint. "Wait up, Artoo, we forgot this one," he said.

"Threepio!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Threepio stopped and glanced at Obi-Wan before looking at Artoo. "Oh dear, Artoo, I think we're busted," he called up to the astromech.

Artoo beeped wildly.

Threepio suddenly dumped the pink paint on Obi-Wan and took off running with Artoo flying rapidly in front of him.

"Pink! Ahhhhhh!" Obi-Wan screamed leaping out of the speeder and running only to run straight into a door that Senator Amidala opened that led into a candy shop.

Senator Amidala looked at Obi-Wan. "Are you following me? Why are you covered with pink?" She asked. "It looks good on you. And where's the dang chocolate in this place?"

"Get this pink off of me!" Obi-Wan shouted. He glanced at the Senator. "I have a chocolate Hershey's bar in my quarters. I'll give it to you if you _get this pink off of me!_" He all but screamed the last five words.

Senator Amidala narrowed her eyes. "Hold on a second." She walked into the candy store only to reappear a moment later with a fire hose in her hands.

"Wait a minute. How is there a fire hose…blub, blub, blub?" Obi-Wan shouted in protest as Senator Amidala blasted him with the water from the fire hose.

"You said to get the pink off!" She shouted. "And _I want my chocolate!_"

* * *

"That was a nice idea tying the lightsaber in front of the main gun but how did you manage that?" Anakin asked glancing at Mace as the two of them landed the speeder and climbed out of the speeder before walking toward the entrance to the Jedi Temple.

"The Force, my young Padawan, the Force," Mace replied.

Anakin scowled. "Stop that," he protested but Mace just chuckled and Anakin smiled. "You learn quick, Mace. I'm gonna make a master prankster out of you yet."

Mace grinned and the two of them jogged into the Jedi Temple.

"Hey! Don't track dirt all over the floors! We just cleaned that!" Ahsoka and Luminara shouted as they entered the temple. The Jedi Master and the Jedi Padawan immediately began scrubbing where Anakin and Mace were standing.

"Man, I hate OCD," Mace grumbled walking away only to slip on the ground and go skidding into Yoda's meditation room, which was still under repair after Yoda blew a hole in it.

"Mace, didn't you see the 'Caution, Wet Floor' sign?" Anakin asked cautiously making his way to Mace's side.

Mace shrugged.

"What happened to this place?" Anakin asked gazing around.

Mace shrugged.

Anakin glanced at him. "Where's Yoda?" He asked curiously.

Mace shrugged.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Mace shrugged.

"Come on, you have to be listening to me," Anakin protested.

Mace glanced at him. "Where you saying something?" He asked.

Anakin scowled at him.

Mace shrugged. "Payback's a bitch," he replied with a small smile.

Anakin smiled. "You really do learn quickly," he said.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed with relief as he squeezed the water out of his cloak and handed Senator Amidala the chocolate bar he promised her. "Thank you!" Senator Amidala said all sweetly before she skipped out of Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan sighed before sitting down on the couch and resting even as Anakin walked into his room.

"Where have you been?" Obi-Wan asked looking at Anakin.

Anakin smiled secretly.

"And where's Mace?"

"Trying to find Yoda before he blows another hole in the Jedi Temple," Anakin replied with a shrug.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything in reply to that, his comlink started to shrill. Obi-Wan turned it on. "Kenobi here," he said into it.

"_Master Kenobi, where the hell are you? My desk is being circled by a lamp, a chair, a couch, a table, a bookshelf, the navicomputer, and an old obsolete droid that doesn't even have tracks. Get the hell over here. Oh no, not the door too and a refrigerator! HELP!_" Palpatine's shrill voice shouted loudly over the comlink that it cracked the window in Obi-Wan's apartment.

"Not _another_ window!" Anakin groaned.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a guilty look in his eyes at the same time. "Oops," he said.

_~~~To Be Continued~~~_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was part one of this two part chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: you'll see, you shall see**

**Darth: I can see that**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon. If I can get thirty reviews then I will post the next chapter sooner, if it isn't already posted.**


	3. Pranks, Fears and Walking Items Part II

**Blaze: this is part two of the duology chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: so I hope that you like this chapter and reviews are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

**Pranks, Fears and Walking Items Part II**

Palpatine wrapped his arms around his legs as he stared at the walking items that were walking around his desk. He now noticed that a single speeder, his lightsaber (_dang it, I thought I put that away!) _and a food processor, which nearly hit him on the head because it veered off course and went over him. were now walking around his desk.

"Dang it, where is Master Kenobi?" Palpatine cried. The fact that the desk was also surrounded by water also added to his fear. He reached out and grabbed his lightsaber before hiding it beneath his cloak as the door slide open and Obi-Wan walked into the office with Anakin just behind him.

"How did a speeder and a food processor get in here?" Anakin asked confused.

"_Where the heck have you been?_" Palpatine screamed angrily.

"Sorry, we had a, ah, slight delay," Obi-Wan said glaring at Anakin.

"I couldn't help it. I had to try and juice up the speeder," Anakin protested.

"Yeah and it resulted in the speeder dying on us, _in the middle of an airway!_" Obi-Wan snapped angrily.

"Calm down. I'll get it running…some time today," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"We had to walk here because the speeder is stuck in an intersection because of you!"

"I'll get it going…maybe."

"Maybe? I know never to trust you when you say maybe. I'm getting that speeder towed. Do you have Palpatine's credit card?"

Anakin grinned before pulling it out. "He really has to stop leaving his credit cards lying out in the open," he said.

Obi-Wan's comlink vibrated and Obi-Wan pulled it out. "Kenobi he…" he said into it.

"_TELL THAT DAMN SKYWALKER TO STOP LEAVING HIS SPEEDERS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERSECTION. I ALMOST HIT THE DAMN THING!_" Mace screamed so loudly that the windows in Palpatine's office broke and the shards of glass started to circle Palpatine.

"Sorry," Anakin said quietly in the background.

Palpatine growled angrily at them. "Now the dang window shards are circling my desk," he shouted.

Obi-Wan looked at Palpatine. "Quiet, we're talking here," he said.

"I really hate you," Palpatine said under his breath.

"I said quiet!" Obi-Wan shouted before glaring at Anakin. "As for you, _Padawan_, go get that dang speeder!"

"I thought you were going to call a tow speeder?"

"That was before Mace made me deaf."

"I can't help it if you're getting so old that you can't understand Mace anymore."

"You're ten years younger than me. If I'm old then what does that make you?"

"Ten years younger than you," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan's comlink went off and Obi-Wan glared at it. "What now?" He demanded turning the comlink on. "Kenobi…"

"Security! We have a speeder at intersection 555 and 888 and it's on fire! And there's a Jedi, hey, that looks like Mace Windu, cutting it up with a lightsaber. You better send one of those Jedi out here, Master Windu is going bonkers," the security officer said.

In the background, Obi-Wan heard Mace yell, "_I'm going to get this speeder out of my way even if I have to cut it up and you're paying for it, Skywalker!_"

Obi-Wan hung up on the security officer and Palpatine's comlink goes off and then it started circling him. Palpatine scowled before looking at Anakin. "Can you get that for me? I'm afraid it's going to hit me!" He said.

Anakin snorted. "Fine," he muttered before he grabbed the comlink and answered it. "Palpatine is indisposed at the moment. He's been surrounded by walking items. May I take a message?"

"Master Yoda this is, Skywalker. Why walking items circling the Chancellor? Your doing is this? Like in the intersection of 555, Skywalker?"

"Why is everyone blaming me?" Anakin protested.

Mace, riding on a random speeder he high-jacked, laughed. "Now who's the expert?" He called.

"Still me!" Anakin called back.

Suddenly a reactor flew into the Chancellor's office and started circling Palpatine. "You've got to be kidding me," Palpatine yelled. "I can't even see you guys anymore with all these items." He was straining to see over the items that continued to circle him."

Mace glanced at Anakin. "Is that enough for this one?" He asked.

Anakin hesitated, glanced at Palpatine before nodding. "Yeah, that's enough," he said.

All of a sudden the alarms started to go off. "_Security breach, security…how the hell did a Star Destroyer get down into the atmosphere,_" the clone troopers exclaimed in shock.

Palpatine glanced up to find a Star Destroyer circling above the Chancellor's office. "Oh no, you've gotta be kidding me. This has gone too far. What's next? The dang Death Star? That's not even finished…oops."

No one seemed to have heard him though with all the racket the items were making clanging into each other.

"Is that enough?" Mace called before he glanced up. "I didn't even think of that!"

"Neither did I," Anakin said and his comlink went off before a loud "hee, hee, hee, hee," sounded through it before it disconnected. Anakin and Mace glanced at each other.

"We really need to make a club for this," Anakin said. "All right, guys, let's call this off."

Commander Cody and Captain Rex walked into the office. "We're getting a power shortage on the magnetic inducer, General Skywalker," Cody said just as three items fell to the ground. Palpatine watched the items fall before he looked up at the Star Destroyer and it was much closer.

"Ahhh! Get that damn thing away from me!" He shouted.

"I think we put too much power on the magnetic inducer, General Windu," Rex said. "Considering a golden platform is descending just above the Star Destroyer."

Anakin glanced up. "All right, cut the power. Mace, I'm gonna need your help for this one," he said.

Mace narrowed his eyes. "I'm on my lunch break," he said.

"Come on, Mace, I may be powerful but I ain't that powerful." With Mace and Yoda's help, with Yoda's "hee, hee, hee," all the time, Anakin managed to put everything back where it belonged, except for Palpatine who refused to come off of the desk.

Anakin glanced at Rex and Cody. "Good job, boys," he said.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "This is an all time low for you," he glanced at Mace and added, "And you too."

Anakin and Mace just grinned and over the comlink, you could hear Yoda's "hee, hee, hee."

* * *

Count Dooku was busy tearing apart his flagship when Ventress went to go find him, shouting, "Where the Force is my freaking lightsaber? And why the heck do I have a water pistol in place of it?"

Ventress narrowed her eyes. "Dang, you lose your lightsaber more than Skywalker does," she said.

"That is not possible," Dooku muttered still searching through every single place to find his lightsaber.

Grievous literally rolled into the corridor where Dooku was tearing apart the ship. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You! You did it! Where's my freaking lightsaber, you droid?"

"What did you just call me?" Grievous demanded igniting all four of his lightsaber, none of which were Dooku's, and leaping at Dooku who merely blasted him with Force lightning, sending the clumsy droid robot cyborg inhuman person thing flying into a bunch of brainless skinny droids.

"That wasn't nice," one of the droids protested.

"Get this heavy piece of junky trash off of me," another droid protested.

"What did you call me?" Grievous yelled.

"If the shoe fits," another droid said. All three droids were promptly sliced in half by Grievous.

"Seriously, Master, we need to put him in Anger Management," Ventress muttered to Dooku.

"I tried but he kept killing the teacher or he kept getting kicked out. Now help me find my dang lightsaber," Dooku shouted.

"Count Dooku, Count Dooku. COUNT DOOKU! _COUNT DOOKU!_" One of the droids shouted loudly.

"What?" Dooku shouted back.

"Uh…I forgot."

Dooku blasted the droids to smithereens with Force lightning.

"And you say I need Anger Management," Grievous muttered.

"I need to find my dang lightsaber," Dooku growled.

"Uh Count Dooku?"

"What?"

"We have an anomaly outside the flagship," a droid said.

"What kind of anomaly?" Dooku asked.

"We can't pinpoint it. It's obscuring our targeting computer from the ion cannon," the droid replied.

"Get me a close up!" Dooku called and a close appeared to reveal his lightsaber. "_How the heck did it get out there?_" He screamed loudly before glaring at Grievous. "_GRIEVOUS! You did it."_

"This time, it wasn't me," Grievous protested.

"This time?" Dooku echoed raising an eyebrow.

"Oops."

* * *

Anakin guided his speeder toward his wife's apartment in the Senate Apartment Complex and he climbed out of it once he landed the speeder. He walked over to the crystal clear door of the apartment and he noticed there was a note attached to the door.

It read:

_All who enter MUST have chocolate._

_-Padmé_

Anakin swore. "Dang it," he muttered before he fished inside his pockets to see if he had any Hershey's kisses left. Luckily, he had a handful. He gazed at it. "Ah man. I want this so bad," he said until he remembered that he had Kisses in his apartment in the Temple, he stole a bunch of bags of Skittles from the Temple's kitchens, he had gum drops in Padmé's apartment, he has Carmelos in Obi-Wan's apartment, he has a variety of candy canes in Palpatine's office. He also has licorice in Yoda's suite, jelly beans in Commander Cody's speeder, sweet tarts in Captain Rex's starfighter, Laffy Taffy in Bail Organa's office, and M&M's in the Medbay at the Jedi Temple.

_I'm all set,_ Anakin thought before he stepped into the domain of hell.

"ANAKIN, WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE?" Padmé shouted storming over to join him.

Anakin handed her the Hershey's kisses.

"Oh you're so sweet," Padmé said smiling happily. "Is there more? I want more."

Anakin swallowed. "I'll be right back," he said before he quickly hurried out of the apartment, flew his speeder to the temple, grabbed every bag of Hershey's kisses he could find, which numbered around six hundred and twelve large bags, and hurried back to Padmé's apartment.

Out of breath, he handed, one by one from the full backseat, each bag to Padmé.

"Oh thank you," Padmé said taking the first bag and glancing at the others. "Can you put those in the closet? The air conditioned closet. I don't want them to melt."

Anakin stared at her and groaned. "Oh man," he said. "Now I need to go raid a candy store..._again!_"

* * *

Obi-Wan walked out of his apartment after a good six hours of sleep from the fiasco in Palpatine's office and noticed the entire corridor was painted a bright neon pink. "Oh no. Keep calm, keep calm," he told himself as he walked to the turbolift climbed and he spotted Threepio painting the turbolift pink.

Threepio looked around. "It's not I, it's not Threepio. It's seven-four-seven, the painting droid," he said.

"Pink! Ahhhhh!" Obi-Wan shouted turning around and running in the opposite direction, only to trip over Artoo and once again getting pink paint all over him. He curled up into a fetal position. "Pink, pink, I hate pink. I'm scared of pink. Pink, pink. Get it away from me. Pink."

Threepio looked at him. "Should we call in the medic?"

Artoo brought out a hose and starts to spray Obi-Wan.

"Not again!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Better get it out now while it's still wet because it's permanent once it dries," Threepio said.

Obi-Wan groaned. After they sprayed off Obi-Wan, he went down a different turbolift, that wasn't pink, and went to the cafeteria, looking for Anakin. He walked into the cafeteria, spotted Anakin, looked down, saw the entire floor is pink, and ran screaming back into the turbolift, which Artoo and Threepio had just finished painting pink.

"AHHHH!" Obi-Wan yelled. "_I hate pink!_"

He ran down the stairs, which are pink, he runs out into the courtyard, which is pink, he runs to his speeder, which is pink, he high-jacks Mace's speeder, which isn't pink, and he takes off to the star-port, which is pink.

"What the heck did these guys do? They painted half of Coruscant _PINK?_ First the black slums, now the pink slums, then the temple, now the space port. What next? On second thought, I don't wanna now."

"_Why is my entire Senate building pink?_" Palpatine screamed so loudly that every one within a five kilometer radius jumped from the loud, Force induced screech.

And through the Force, Obi-Wan could hear a loud "_hee, hee, hee, hee_."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 3 and chapter 4 will come out soon**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: so**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week at the latest.**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Blaze: this is the next chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: is this chapter going to be long?**

**Blaze: most likely though it'll probably be only five pages long, here is chapter 4 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 4**

**Truth or Dare**

Anakin was bored. Ahsoka was bored. Obi-Wan was, actually Anakin wasn't entirely sure as to where his former master was and Anakin glanced at Ahsoka as he chewed on a piece of licorice. "I wonder where Obi-Wan is," he commented.

"He's hunting Threepio and Artoo down because they painted half of Coruscant pink, Palpatine's with him," Ahsoka replied with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you know Tatooine was hit by a bizarre blizzard?"

Anakin grinned before glancing at Mace as the dark skinned Korun Jedi walked over to join them. "Hey Mace, did you hear the news? Tatooine _did_ freeze over? I told you!" He called.

"I hate it when you're right. You're never going to let this go, are you?"

Anakin grinned.

Mace sighed.

"Hey, since Obi-Wan's missing and he was supposed to choose which game we were to play in the Jedi Council today, can I choose it?" Anakin called.

"You're not on the Council."

"So? Ahsoka isn't and she's always invited to these meetings, so is Luminara and even Palpatine makes an appearance every now and then," Anakin said with a shrug.

"All right, what do you have in mind?" Mace asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Ahsoka suggested.

"That's such a…brilliant idea," Anakin exclaimed happily. He pulled out his comlink before dialing the Chancellor's comlink number.

"_Palpatine here,_" Palpatine's voice sounded over the comm.

"Hey, Palpatine. We're going to have a truth or dare game. Do you want to participate and is Obi-Wan with you?" Anakin asked.

"_Sure and yes Obi-Wan's with…hey, you stupid kids! Keep that water balloon away from…ahhh! Master Kenobi help me!_"

Anakin could hear Obi-Wan's voice in the background, "_You're afraid of a little water balloon. Dang, you're a wimp._"

"_I'm not a wi…ahhh! Get that water balloon away from me!_" Palpatine shouted.

"Wimp," Anakin muttered. "So will you ask Obi-Wan if he's in?"

"_He has to help stop this dang water balloon from hitting…_(splash)_._"

"_Shut up, Wimp,_" Obi-Wan shouted. "_Anakin, let's go get a caf before the game_."

"Sure thing," Anakin called happily. "I need to raid the candy store anyway."

"_Raid?_"

"Yeah."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh that sounded like a hiss over the comlink. "_All right. I'll meet you at Dex's Diner_," he called over the comm before he disconnected the transmission.

"You're actually going to raid a candy store?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"I gave all my chocolate to Pa…Senator Amidala so I need to stock up on chocolate…_again!_" Anakin replied with a groan before he got to his feet and made his way out of the Jedi Temple.

* * *

"Hey there Dex," Obi-Wan called happily as he made his way into Dex's Diner with a soaked through Palpatine behind him. After being bombarded with water balloons at every turn, Palpatine finally insisted that he accompany Obi-Wan to get a caf with Anakin at Dex's Diner.

"Wha'? Who's there?" Dex shouted gazing around rapidly as if trying his hardest to find the person who spoke.

"I'm over here Dex," Obi-Wan called.

"What? You ran over deer? Why would you do that?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He can't hear," he said to Palpatine.

"No," Palpatine said with feigned shock.

"I said I'm OVER HERE!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Gaw, you don't have to yell," Dex protested waddling out from behind the counter and over to join Obi-Wan. He tried to hug Obi-Wan in greeting but ended up hugging Palpatine instead.

"Gaw, let go of me!" Palpatine shrieked.

"Whoops, my bad," Dex said releasing Palpatine before looking around as if trying to find Obi-Wan. "Where are you, my friend?"

"He's eyesight is failing too," Obi-Wan murmured.

"You don't say," Palpatine said once again in feigned shock.

"Dex, can you get us three cafs?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Can I get you tree nats? Why would you want tree nats?"

"_HE SAID CAN YOU GET US THREE CAFS?_" Palpatine shrieked using the Force to amplify his voice until Dex was staggering backwards in shock.

"Great, if he wasn't deaf earlier, he certainly is now," Obi-Wan muttered. He glared at Palpatine. "Can't you think before you do something, you imbecile?"

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am the Emperor….er, I mean the Supreme Chancellor!" Palpatine shouted back.

Obi-Wan snorted. "We'd be better off with a monkey as Supreme Chancellor," he muttered.

"I am starting to hate you even more," Palpatine growled under his breath.

"Hmmm? Maybe I'll talk to the Senate and when this war is over, they can elect a monkey to replace you."

Palpatine scowled angrily at the Jedi Master before stalking to his seat, grumbling curses under his breath, some that caused every human female in the diner to go pale with shock.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward before sighing.

"Ah, why is Dex holding his head as if he has a headache?" Anakin's voice asked from behind Obi-Wan and the Jedi Master leapt up before whirling around in shock.

"Don't do that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin grinned. "Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all. He walked over to table and Obi-Wan followed him. "I can't stay long. The Coruscant Chocolate Factory closes in thirty minutes and I need to go raid it."

"Raid? Are you planning on stealing all that chocolate?" Palpatine demanded. "Because I can have you arrested for that. Not that I would since you would make a very ample apprentice and…Ah, what were we talking about again?"

"Forgetfulness, a sure sign that someone is getting old," Anakin mused. "And for your information, your Excellency, I still have your credit card." He held up the credit card before chuckling as Palpatine's face went as red as a tomato from his anger. "Whoa, calm down, sir, you look as though you're about to explode."

Palpatine glared at him.

Dex placed the three cafs on the table before walking off, muttering something about shrieking Chancellor's giving him nightmares for days to come. Anakin watched him go as he sipped his caf and ate a couple of Sweet Tarts at the same time.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously.

"Palpatine decided to see who can scream louder. Only he was the only one that was playing," Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

Anakin chuckled.

* * *

"Truth or Dare? Really Anakin?" Ki-Adi-Mundi protested as the rest of the Jedi, Ahsoka and Palpatine gathered in the Jedi Council Chambers later that day.

"It was Ahsoka's idea," Anakin replied with a shrug biting down on the Hershey's chocolate bar he had bought from the chocolate factory.

Palpatine glowered angrily at Anakin. "I really have to put a dang limit to my credit card," he said.

"What did Anakin do this time?" Aayla Secura asked.

"He spent three hundred and fifty two thousand credits just on the chocolate alone and then another fifty two thousand on other candy," Palpatine snarled angrily.

Mace rolled his eyes. "Skywalker," he admonished the younger Jedi quietly.

Anakin smiled mysteriously.

Mace frowned before he smiled mysteriously as well.

"What are you two up too?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"Nothing," Mace and Anakin said innocently.

"I'm sure."

"Where's Master Yoda? He should have been here by now," Barriss Offee said.

"He's late, as usual. He is old after all so he probably forgot," Ahsoka said.

"Old I am not," Yoda shouted as he waddled into the room and he hit Ahsoka hard on the knee with his gimer stick before he walked over to his seat and sat down.

"What kept…?" Mace began.

A loud explosion sounded and everyone turned their gaze out the window in time to see a huge plume of smoke rise into the sky somewhere near the Industrial District on Coruscant. Everyone, as one, looked at Yoda who whistled innocently. "Me that was not," he said. He tapped his gimer stick on the floor. "Begin the game we should. Start I will." He turned his gaze to Mace. "Mace, a dare or a truth do you want?"

"It's a no wonder he's blowing things up. He probably gets mistaken for a child trying to learn how to speak," Ahsoka whispered quietly.

"Shush," Barriss snapped back though her lips quirked in the beginnings of a smile.

"Ah what the heck. Dare," Mace said.

Yoda grinned mischievously. "Dare you I do to sky dive off the tower, yelling "Yoda's a way better Jedi than I will ever be," he said. He paused before adding, "A megaphone be with you it will too."

Mace growled but got to his feet and walked out of the council chamber. Five minutes later, Mace dived down from the top of the Jedi Council Tower, shouting into a megaphone, "_Yoda's a way better Jedi than I will ever be!_"

Yoda grinned happily.

Mace came back into the chamber, flushing from the sky dive and muttered words that caused Adi Gallia to pale. "All right, my turn. Obi-Wan, truth or dare?" he said turning his dark gaze to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Dare," he said finally.

Anakin chuckled and Mace grinned evilly. "I dare you to spend five minutes in that room," he said pointing to a room that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere but was actually a secret room Anakin and Mace had installed earlier.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Doesn't seem to bad," he said before he walked into the room and Mace closed the door.

"It's soundproof, by the way," he said to the other Jedi Council Members.

"Is that room painted completely pink?" Plo Koon asked.

"It was supposed to be black but Artoo and Threepio somehow got a hold of it," Mace replied with a shrug.

Obi-Wan came out of the room swearing loudly and such blistering curses that even Mace paled slightly. Obi-Wan then glared at Anakin. "Why do I get the feeling this was your idea all along?"

Anakin widened his eyes innocently. "Who? Me?" he asked before he chuckled. "Nah, that was entirely Mace's idea." He glanced at Mace before nodding slowly, "You're learning quickly."

Mace grinned.

Obi-Wan glowered angrily at the two of them. "All right," he said once he calmed down and swore every swear word that he has ever heard. "Anakin, truth or dare?"

"Ah what the heck, may as well go with truth," Anakin replied taking a drink of a concoction he had created, which was basically a bunch of candy and chocolate blended into a smoothie.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Are you in love with Senator Amidala?" he asked.

Anakin spat out the smoothie in his shock. "What? Ah, no, no, not at all," he stammered out quickly and forced himself not to flush in embarrassment.

"You can't lie," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"She's only a friend," Anakin said firmly wiping his mouth with his robe, causing Palpatine to moan.

"I just made that for you," he protested.

Anakin snorted. "My turn, Palpatine, truth or dare?" he asked.

Palpatine snorted. "Dare. I'm not afraid of anything," he said firmly.

Anakin grinned.

* * *

"_Oh this is just cruel!_" Palpatine shrieked as the submarine he was in was slowly lowered into the lake that was in some random remote part of the planet.

"It's only for five minutes. Gee, stop being such a wimp," Anakin said rolling his eyes.

Palpatine growled angrily at him as he was lowered beneath the water. Five minutes later, a panicking Supreme Chancellor was pulled from the water and curled in a fetal position, mumbling something about invisible sharks trying to eat him.

* * *

"All right, Obi-Wan, truth or dare?" Palpatine asked later when he got over his panic attack.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Truth," he said.

"Are you in love with Ahsoka?"

"What? HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT? SHE'S MORE THAN HAVE MY AGE AND SHE'S MY FORMER PADAWAN'S PADAWAN."

Palpatine blinked. "Eh? Now I can't hear," he shouted.

Anakin grimaced. "I can't hear now either," he shouted back.

Obi-Wan snorted before gazing around. "Aayla, truth or dare?" he said.

"Dare," Aayla said.

"I dare you to challenge Yoda to a chess match."

Yoda smirked. "Beat you easily I will," he said firmly.

Aayla snorted. "Try it," she retorted.

Anakin grinned. "This outta be good," he said.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the great chess match is in the next chapter**

**Darth: that's awesome**

**Blaze: yeah so please review and I will post chapter 5 whenever I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon. Also I could greatly, greatly appreciate it if you would help me get forty reviews on this story.**


End file.
